You have to be kidding me! I'm in Yugioh 5D's world!
by aedrian9
Summary: Hi,I'm Ciel Kei Murakami,I'm just a normal girl who was swallowed by a dragon,sent to yugioh 5d's world and being a signers? what can be even worst and normal? oh yeah, I know... meeting the main character of this anime and falling in love! Oh just how mess up that is now. If you want to know what will happen to me then read it and follow me! Yuseixoc,It would be a crack fic!
1. Chapter 1: Coming to Yugioh 5d's World?

**You have to be kidding me?! I'm in Yugioh 5D's world?!**

**New story guys! Hope you like it! Okay, the beginning of this story might be a bit too sad but then it would be a crack up fic soon when they're going to defeated the dark signers, well some part too will be funny. I just want my character to put it in the anime like a real character there and also have a role to them.**

**I'm not really into cheesy romantic stuff so, sorry if there won't be much romantic here but it will be Yuseixoc, Yusei/oc.**

**Aedrian: I don-**

**Everyone: He doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5d's anime and its character. *Walked out***

**Aedrian: Hey! I'm supposed to say that! Oh and this story is based on Japanese Yu-gi-oh 5d's anime series! Not the English one, I hate that one and no offence those who like the English one.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Coming to Yugioh 5d's World!?**

**Ciel Pov**

I walked in my big school dorm hallway to my room with my back straight, head high and with my usual stoic and serious face, silently opening my room door.

Upon my arrival to our room, my cousins, whom I treated as my siblings, greeted me happily and warmly, smiling at me.

"Yo! Kei! Welcome back!" My male cousin, Troy Matsumoto, said as he walked toward me and gives me a pat on the back and ushered me in the kitchen, where all my other cousins are in.

"Hey! Kei /-kun." Greeted the twin, who was sitting in the big table of our kitchen doing some card game..?

"Welcome home, Ciel." Esperanze A.K.A Espe greeted me as she walked over to me and hug me tightly while I just stood there with my still stoic face.

Troy Matsumoto, my male cousin as I said before, have a brown hair and blue eyes.

He have a build but fine figure body for an 18 years old boy in his age but his height is certainly a bit taller than the other male are but I think that it's still okay.

He's like a brother to me; he treated me like his sister. He's kind and always caring for our other siblings but also an overly overprotective brother to me but sometimes we argue with trivial thing...

Well... in the past we were... until I became really stoic and serious after that_**incident**_ happened to me that really change me.

Troy is a handsome lad or that's what his fans say in my deceased parents' school.

The twins, Gliza and Glizel Mori, age 18 both have the same feature, bluish hair and brown eyes, the same height and same figure.

They have a body of a model, well... that what I heard of to the others that are their follower, admirer or fans, they have curves in their body and white and a bit tan skin.

The only differences they have are their faces.

Yes, I did say they have the same feature but they still have a bit of difference in their faces.

Gliza's face has a soft expression, her eyes a bit bigger that Glizel, who has a sharp eyes but still big. It's just a bit smaller than her other twin and she has a strong expression.

Also they both had shoulder length hair but Gliza's hair is a bit curly and wavy while Glizel hair is straight.

And last of all, Esperanza Saito, my childhood friend since birth. She has a straight but wavy dark night hair and blue ice eyes.

She has a really creamy sexy and curvy body figure that every girl model envious off, except for the twin and me, we're not really the jealous type if it comes to body.

She's 18 and my new guardian when she got 18 when we celebrated her birthday.

She's like my older sister to me and the Twins are like my same old age sisters because they act so childish for their own age, sometimes I even asked who was the older one between the twin and me because of their attitude.

They are my cousins but I treated them as my siblings since I don't have a family but I'm rich because of my parents money that was pass to me but have _yet_ to inherit because of my age.

Espe release me from her tight hug and started inspecting me if I have injuries or wounds on my body.

Oh... I forgot to introduce myself. So here it is.

Hi... I'm Ciel or Cielo Kei Murakami but I prefer Ciel better.

So it's Ciel Kei Murakami. Yeah... a weird name. I know because my name consists of Italian and Japanese name but hey! I guess my parents have a love for Italian... that's why my name has mixed on it... maybe.

I have a straight and wavy black waist length hair and black eyes, yeah, it's a plain color but the truth is...

They're not really my true hair and eyes color...they're... Not really a natural color to other people, that's why I hide it.

And that's the only people who know it was my siblings only.

I'm 17 years old girl that owns a really rich and private high school and colleges' school, who was, for the meantime, being lead by our principal, for now, because I'm not off age to take my family inheritance, _yet_.

My eyes were sharp or like a cat like eyes, like Ryoma Echizen in the prince of tennis.

My cousins always says that I have a beautiful face that they always like staring at it and even staring straight at my eyes just so they could be 'entrance' on it, well that's what they say.

They're idiots.

Sometimes, when my cousins watch that anime, they'd always say that I look like him because of my eyes and that I should go to an anime costume contest because of it and I might win it but I always refuse them _dead_ _on_ _the_ _spot_ whenever they started bring it.

Anyway back to where we are, as Espe started checking me Troy asked me.

"So how's your training?"

"Fine and I'm done with it." I said with a straight face and voice that is void of emotion.

You see... I'm not really the person who is just plain boring and normal from appearance.

Since I was born I have this weird power that I can do that normal people can't and my parents soon know about it when I was being bullied or insulted in my school for being a freak, causing my last straw of patient to break and making me use my powers and be out of control of it.

And since then my parents started to give me teachers in martial arts and stuff that needed me to control my powers.

I'm grateful to them because they didn't treat me as an outsider or anything even when they saw me destroyed some parts of my elementary school and still insisted on keeping me as their own daughter.

But you know that there's a great price on it whenever you get a good one out of it and that's is, me, going to school only to be ignored or be terrified by other students, who saw me destroy and unleash it, and running away from me and calling me some names, like 'you're a Freak' or 'Evil', 'Satan' etc and some bullies or older people even beat the hell out of me while calling me some hurting names.

I even got some scars when they use weapons sometimes whenever I'm just alone.

Heh...there's even a famous names for me; some people calls me the 'Kurayami', which means Darkness, Girl of darkness.

It kind of suits me anyway because I can send people's mind into the darkness or have them see some illusions in their mind, that I made, and have them screaming or clutching their bodies because I can also inflict pain with it, let just say I can use some psychic power or _**I'm**_ a psychic person.

I don't really know if I really am or not, I don't really use it much anyway because the pains that I cause, to the people I put it, they ended up in a bad condition, in a critical one or in near death.

I don't really have much control of it, that's why I don't use it frequently.

…

But the most famous name that almost everyone calls me is the 'cold dark black demon.'

Well... after I become stoic and cold to others and serious, the 'cold' name was added to my former demon name which is 'dark black demon' because of my fake color eyes and hair.

So yeah... about my power, it consists of mind reading, telekinesis (I can move anything or crush it or wounds other people by it) or levitation, teleportation, healing, , and great strength in fight if I need too and etc.

But I don't really usually use the mind reading because it annoying and noise that's why I block them and not use them and also give people their privacy.

So all in all, those were the things that I'm only using for now. Some of my previous powers were locked down by my parents.

I don't know how they did it but it seem that those powers that I'm not really capable of handling it was the one they locked down by my own dead parents and, yes, my parents are dead and I don't want to talked about it.

Some part of my childhood and _that_ _accident,_ where my parents died, was a bit blurry, so let just say _almost_ all my childhood memory are blur, '_almost'_ that is. I still remember some.

"Oi! Kei, are you okay?" Troy asked as he seemed to notice that I'm spacing out while we're eating our dinner.

"Yeah...I'm fine. Anyway I'm going for a bath now. Thanks for the food. It's good." I said as I praised the food Espe cooked, making her smile and my eyes softened for a moment but went to its stoic and serious after that.

I got to my room, sighing, and started getting my normal thing for my bathing.

I got to my room's bathroom and started taking out my jacket, fingerless gloves, and shirt.

Staring at my reflection on my bathroom mirror, I looked at my upper body, examining it.

Your probably guessing what it was that I'm looking. Well, might as well tell you what it was.

From my neck to my upper body till my stomach and my arms have a kind of like tattoos on it.

My neck and upper body till my stomach had a birthmarks tattoo of a dragon.

Its wraps around it and some part is detached like a design and those were like flame like tattoos but the big birthmarks tattoos also touched my back and my arms also has tattoos that stopped from my wrist.

This birthmarks tattoo was on my body already when I was born as a baby even the doctors and nurses who saw it, freaked out because of it and how it covered my upper body are.

Who wouldn't freak out? Seeing a baby who was born and already have a tattoo like thing on its body?

Heh~ they sure, too, freak out because of it. But my parents weren't and that's why I really like them and my siblings, too, because they didn't call me freak or anything and just accepted it and, them, telling me that how cool to have a birthmarks tattoos are.

How I know that they're telling the truth? Well, isn't that obvious already? I read their mind when their telling that to me and they really do, were, telling the truth and that's why I'm grateful to have them for accepting me even if I had this marks on my body.

I started tracing my birthmarks then until its stop when I touched a scar across my chest. I stared at it for a moment with sad eyes and then looked away with a pain expression and eyes shut.

That scars only brings _that _memory to me and I don't want to remember it. I shook my head, trying to get it out of my head and started doing my normal routine.

As soon as I'm finish, I got out of my room and walked on our living room, where my siblings were watching some anime called Yu-Gi-oh 5d's.

I looked at them with raised eyebrows.

Really?

They've already watched that for the 6th time already and they still like to watch it?

I just don't get them.

I only know all about that anime and the other anime, too, because the twins threaten me to watch it or else I have to drink there so called 'Inui juice' that they learn to made from the internet after they finished watching that anime, prince of tennis and actually it really did work and traumatized me like those characters that fall victim to it.

I shuddered at memory, where I 'accidentally' drink it.

The twins switch it with my drink when I wasn't paying because I was too busy reading my book and I drink it without knowing it and trust me...

It's really horrible, horrible than Inui juice in the anime is and that I have to be in the bathroom in less than a second after I drank it.

I shook my head and sat at the couch beside Espe, who was _sooo_ engross like the others on it because if you looked at their expression, all their eyes were almost falling out of their socket and their head leaning in by inch by every minute.

Huh! Even Troy is _sooo_ engross to it, he's even a boy.

No offence for the boys that like watching anime.

Oh well, might as well watch...

1 minute of watching duels... still have a bored expression

5 minutes of watching Aki duel in her first duel in the fortune cup... Already have a scowl my face...

No don't worry...I won't explode or something.

10 minutes... I have my eyebrow deepened so deeply that their almost touching each other.

5...4...3...2...1...ZERO! Riiiing!

That's It! Its really is boring after you already done watching it for how many time and I can't take it anymore!

While the others eyes are still on that damn anime and even Troy have a saliva over his mouth that was already threatening to fall off anytime soon as he still watch and eyes still glue on that Aki character.

No offence that like watching it over and over again and does who are fans of Akiza.

"Ugh..." I groaned as I rubbed my right temple...

"Why do you like watching this anime over and over? You've already watched this anime for like the 6th time...well... 7th time... _this_ time. Aren't you bored or had enough of this anime already?" I asked with a bored toned and a slightly annoyed sound on it.

"Hushhh!" they all shushed as they put a finger on their mouthed telling me to be quite, I sweat dropped and giving them a weird looks and shook my head.

"Really? Why do you even bothered watching _that_ when you're even old enough to be married but instead you're acting like a kid in their teenage years who's into anime! Heh... maybe _it's_ true that being an Otaku's really _does_ stick being an Otakus in their entire life." I said, making a fun out of it.

Let see just how they can take it.

Maybe making a 2 or 4 more comments they'll be annoyed soon.

I was about to make a new comment again when the twin suddenly grabbed my shirt collar, pulling me face to face them, who was now glaring at me with fire on their eyes, I sweat dropped.

"What did you just say, Cielo~" The two asked sweetly, too sweet, in unison with a sickly sweet smile on their faces as Glizel showed a glass of Inui drink in the back of Gliza, clear from my view while she just smiled at me.

What to do? Insult them more and have them stuck that glass of Inui juice forcefully into my mouth or just say 'nothing'.

...

I just take the latter than going to the bathroom in less than a millisecond.

"...Nothing" I said as they released me.

Phew~ that was close... Hey! Don't blame me! I don't want to drink that stuff and be at the bathroom in 3 whole hours and screaming the hell out of it having your stomach hurt by the minute or so.

Anyway... let just annoyed them, again.

Well, I don't have anything to do... so might do so as well.

"Why do you guys like this anime so much anyway...?" I asked as I observed their expression, Espe sometimes blush when Jack appeared or something Jack do his Jackie speech.

I glared the man itself on the TV.

And Yeah, I called his so called strong king speech into Jackie speech.

Cough...Back to reality... So as I said that Espe blushes when Jack comes out, but then here's another one that was a bit amusing but over exaggerated expression.

The Twins...tad ta da...ok so... whether the other signers in the anime, make a good move in duelling, they'd always go jumping off the couch in the same time and shouts. Really. Loud.

It's quite annoying because of their high pitched voices and here's another one, the only boy in our family who would barked whenever Aki would make a good turn in dueling or that when she shouts or do some summoning quoting.

This idiot would always bark or sometimes it comes with jumping off the couch and drool, making my lips and eyebrow twitched.

I can't imagine how I even survive with them for all this years. And also what would their followers, admirers or fans would react when they found out this kind of action when they watch this anime.

Oh God! That would be hilarious! Some of them might faint from it, might collapse and then go to coma because of their immature act.

I smirked at the thought and shook my head while smirking on it and got to our kitchen or dining room.

The kichen and dining room is connected so...yeah.

After they stop watching the Yu-Gi-Oh anime.

"Satisfied?" I asked while I drink my juice as they walked to our kitchen with a cheerful aura, almost blinding me from its light.

"Yep! We do! Oh~ Yusei is so handsome and cute. I hope I can meet him in person so that I could hug him! Rua and Ruka too! KYAAA! "The twin squealed, making me have an annoyed expression at their loudness.

"And also Crow is so handsome!" Glizel said and I gave a look that looked like she'd grown another head. How can she like him? I don't know and I really don't want to know.

"And I'm sure they'll all ran away from you because of your fangirl mode to them, so much that they wish they didn't even born." I retorted, making them glared at me and me looking away from their glares.

"Jack is so cute and handsome too if you look closely to his face~" Espe sighed happily. I raised a brow.

She really likes him? That self-centered Egoistic or Ego-sama person?

I was about to say something to Espe when the twin beat me.

"Jack is such a jerk!" They said making me let a small snort and smirking and looked away, hoping Espe didn't hear me.

But unfortunately for me Espe did.

"What did you just say you Double bimbo head?! And what was that Ciel? Is that a snort I just heard from you?" Espe snapped as she looked at me.

"Are you laughing?! You _are_ laughing, aren't you?!" She asked

I looked at her, still having my small smirk because I can't get rid of it...its funny how the twin immediately shut her down about Jack being cute and handsome.

And really... I'm amused at how she changes her mood so quickly.

"No...I'm not." I said even though my smirk showed it.

"NO YOU SAID?! You're smirking! And you're saying you're not laughing or enjoying it?!"

"You didn't ask if I'm smirking or enjoying it. You just ask me if I'm laughing that's all and you see... I'm not laughing." I said and making my smirk grows as her face look hilarious because of its redness in anger.

I and Troy made a small snort then look away again at the same time. Oh god... this is _sooo_ hilarious.

Troy then cleared his throat.

"Well... To me, Aki looked so stunning and beautiful whenever she fights or every time and everywhere!" Troy said as he have a dreamy looked and his hands claps together.

I snort and smirked at him.

Maybe loosening my seriousness and stoic face sometimes won't be bad... I guess... might as well enjoy this moment with them for a while before going back to being stoic again.

"I can't even believe you're interested in an anime girl when you have thousand of fan girls are all over for you."

"What? Jealous?" He said as he made a face at me and wiggling his eyebrow.

"No... I'm just saying that it's childish while they call you the man like god in the model industry because they say that you're so mature and you know what and etc. while you're here and watching that anime you acted like a kid in their teenage, being an Otaku over an anime girl. Wonder what will be your fans reaction when they found out this." I said with a smirk and mischief glint on my eyes.

He just scowled at me but then became wide in realization of what was really the meaning of what I said.

"No...You didn't, didn't you? You didn't picture me or video me, while I was watching that anime didn't you?" He shrieked every minute he asked me about it.

I just made a small smile and closed my eyes, copying Fuji in prince of tennis.

"Too bad I didn't. But it would have been funny if I did that and spread it in YouTube. Too bad isn't it? I would have like it seeing you suffer more than drinking that Inui juice."

Troy looked at me with wide eyes that was big as a saucer then started yelling, making us give him a weird look.

What happen to him?

"What the heck happen to him?" Espe asked.

I shrugged my shoulder then Troy looked at the twins, pointing a finger at them.

"You two! Stop making Kei watch that prince of tennis anime! SEE! She's even becoming Fuji now and his cruel and sadistic personality is even rubbing off to her!" He yelled as he started pulling off his hair.

I smirk, might play along.

"Mada Mada dane" I said and started going to my room.

Yes, that catching phrase of Ryoma, that he always says, sometimes I said it too. I guess I like the saying that's why whenever someone losses to me in a game or a fight, I'd always say it and every time and everywhere when I feel like it.

Just as I got to my room and closed the door, Troy started bickering more and yelling stuff that I find it weird.

I shake my head and headed for my bed, it's already 9 in the evening and tomorrow I have to go to my other teachers training lesson by 10.

I lay on my bed, folded my hands on top of my head and stared at the ceiling of my room, thinking of my parents and about me.

...

All thoughts and questions where then started forming all in all in my head

How are they? What are they doing now if they're still alive? Would they still accept me after _**that**_ _**incident**_ if they survive? Or would they treat me by then, just like the others?

I sighed, closed my eyes and started thinking of that anime my siblings just watched.

Yusei Fudo... the person immediately came to my mind when I thought of that anime

I'm actually interested in him because of how he help Aki to free herself or something that he help her to and make her realize that she's not a monster and make her be herself again other than being the witch she is.

I wonder if that Yusei guy will also help me become my true self, free me, make me realize that all I'm thinking that I'm a demon now will be wrong and help me to forgive myself just like what he did to that Aki character, if I were to meet him.

Will he be my friend hen if I meet him?

Or will he just ignore me even if I ever to meet or if he ever to meet me?

...

I just hope someone like him will help me too... help me relieve my suffering since my parents pass away.

Help me to make myself free off this chain that I put myself into that I can't seem to take it off because of the _**accident**_ that my parents and I happened in the pass.

I just want someone... just someone to help and take those chains off me... free me... take those painful feeling that I got since my parents death.

And make me realize that I'm not a demon and that I deserved something...

...

I just hope that someone... someone like him will come and help me too...

It's just too painful for me anymore... and I can't take it...all the insults, the names, the looks that people gave me... I can't take it anymore.

...

But then again whenever I started thinking if maybe I could let myself to be the old me again... the old cheerful and a bit mischievous mischief me... again...

_**That**_ _**incident**_ always occurred to me and hit me like a rock and...made me realized that... why would I even have too... when I'm really the one whose fault why my parents died... that... why would I even deserve to be free if I'm the one who cause to let those precious people to me to die.

It'd always made me realize that I don't even deserved to be alive, to live, to forgive myself or even, let alone,... have someone to be with me as their family or friend just like my siblings or someone to treasure.

I opened my eyes for a moment then widen when I felt something wet in the side of my eyes and realized that it happened _again_.

... I started crying... again because of _it_.

Heh... Why do I even have to cry when I don't even deserve it?

...

I stared at my room ceiling really hard, thinking and wishing for it that someone...just someone will come and help me...

I stare at the ceiling for a few more minutes then closed my eyes.

I started laughing bitterly, but low enough that my siblings wouldn't hear me and tears started flowing out of my eyes, because of my stupidest and that stupid wish...

...

...

...

..

.

AHHH!

How would that one person even come! When all of the people that I pass by around me are afraid and terrified of me to even come closer to talk to me! They just saw me as a monster... just a demon!

...

...

...

Then...how...how could I let myself have that one person then... if there so afraid of me!?

I just want this suffering, pains and all that's hurts in my chest to be away...fading and be gone then.

How... what do I have to do... just so I could have that one person... and let this feeling fade out...?

...

..

.

What did I even do to have this fate from the very beginning anyway!?

I bitterly laughed more and more tears fell out of my eyes while their close...

"How stupid... how stupid of me to even think of that stupid wish would come true..." I sobbed quietly.

"...I wish...I just...want too... someone...someone...would help me out of this... and this pain in my chest...what do I have to do... Just to have that one person come to me and take all this suffering..."

I turned around to face my pillow while more tears came out and make my sobs and hiccups to be quite so that my siblings won't hear me.

I can't let them worried over me just because of this...

Even though...

I still yearn for someone to comfort me... But not them... I want someone...someone to comfort me... someone that would make me feel safe... someone that I could cry on their shoulders... someone that would take this all out in my chest...

I just want that person...

I cried more and sobbed at my pillow

Soon enough, I fell asleep because of exhausting myself in crying... I slept for a few more hours when suddenly an explosion was set on our dorm room, jolting me out of my sleep and making myself to be fully aware and awake that someone was here.

I narrowed my eyes and listened more from outside my room...

Silence...

At first, I couldn't hear anything except for rubbles sound of stones and cements that are falling off from the walls and slamming down the floor in our living room.

Then a roar...? Came out loudly, making me cover my ears, deafening me for a minute from its loud roar.

I immediately stood up and snapped my left fingers to make one of my tricks happen.

What was it?

Well, after I snapped my left fingers, my night pajamas quickly changes to a loose black jeans, brown polo shirt that are a bit loose for me to make me move comfortably around when I'm in a fight, a black jacket on and my fingerless black gloves, also a black choker like Yami Yugi had in Yu-gi-oh first version anime.

(A/N: No complaining to my yugioh anime naming okay? That's what I like it to call! On with the story.)

And it's just the way I like it because it cover my neck and collar bone birthmarks tattoos so that no one can see it.

My slippers changing into black and white converse and my long hair was tied in a high ponytail already.

Heh~ cool, huh?

Well, this isn't just an easy trick.

First before I can master this, I have to have a lot of stamina if I have to constantly use my power to use my other tricks, and this trick is one of them.

Second, I have to always practice my teleportation frequently if I want my other tricks to be fast and easy. I use things for practice if I'm practicing my teleportation and measure how long and how many times I can use it by using things that are heavy or light.

And last of all, making sure to make those things to come at me or suited in me already like what I just did when I snapped my fingers. It's a bit hard to explain so let just leave it and just think that I have to train all of my other tricks and powers for 4 years to make them complete, easy, quick, useful and also to have me have a lot of stamina.

I also trained for 3 years and a half year worth of training my entire tricks by using my mind to make them work.

I also have to train when I was 8 to change my hair and eyes color automatically when I want too and what color I want and let just say it took me a year to complete it and make it stay the way I like it in a color I want.

It, thoroughly, took all my stamina when I was a little kid to make it in a color I want and also taking it out and revealing my true hair and eyes color almost immediately when I want too.

Okay...maybe were getting off topic so... let just leave that and back to my current situation.

I run off my room and headed to our living room, my face came back to being stoic and serious, not even showing a single emotion slipped out.

I was running towards the living room when I suddenly halted when I saw what was in the room, shocking me for a moment.

And you know what? You might have fainted dead on the spot if you saw the thing that I saw in your life but not me, I just stared at the thing, which is a dragon, a really long red dragon.

Its red and some strip part are orange and a really crimson red, its long body and head was directed toward where I was and the dragon were looking at me with its eyes.

Wait... this dragon looks like the dragon in Yu-gi-oh 5d's, like the Crimson Dragon.

Is it possible?

...

..

.

Neh~ No and that's impossible...I shook my head then stopped when a realization hit me.

'Well, having a dragon attack your apartment room suddenly at the middle of the night was already impossible.'

I gulped and then looked around, noticing that no one was out, when suddenly I saw a paper flying down and lay at the dirty floor.

I looked at the dragon and cautiously made my way to the paper when it suddenly move and move closer to me but still have a few feet distance from me.

Okay... so he doesn't want me to move... Like hell I'd do what he wants!

I smirk at the dragon making the dragon growl lowly but enough for me to hear... Relax Ceil Kei...Relax... I took a deep breath and release it slowly.

This might be rush but I have to.

I turn my foot to where the paper were and grip my shoe's really hard on the floor and sprint on it while the dragon quickly move its head aiming at me and the paper but I dodged it quickly and grabbed the paper on time.

I looked behind me and smirk even wider as the dragon's head was smash to another wall in our living room, but my smirked faded soon enough when I saw the mess that _that_ **damn** dragon made.

"Oh God... I'm sure Espe would freak out of this if she saw all this mess..." I murmured to myself then turned to read the paper.

I gave an annoyed look at the paper as my eyebrows twitched at what it said.

_'Hello Ciel~_

_You might be wondering why we're not here in the morning or last night. Well~ that's because we're models~'_

Okay...? That's confusing, I don't understand i... I continue reading.

'_Just joking~ Well, our manager in our modeling company suddenly called us and told us to go somewhere for a party and since you were already fast asleep by then, I decided to just leave you and anyways! You don't even want to go to this lavandish party~ even if I talked and tried convince you to come anyway!'_

(A/N: how she says the 'lavandish' is like something grand parties or etc or fancy thing and you know what.)

Wow... what an older sister you really are... leaving your youngest sibling that you were supposed to always be with...and. just. Leave... her here alone on your siblings' apartment room...?

"Are you really even serious in doing your responsibility over me...?" I asked in no one in particular.

'_So yeah! We're staying out for 2 days so enjoy in having the apartment all to you for 2 days while we're not there. Muuwahh! Kiss! Kiss! I wonder if you like it. Well whatever~ Bye!_

_Your lovely, siblings'_

"Yeah right… I wonder if you'd like the mess that I di-…well…the big damn lizard did in our apartment as for your welcome home gift when you came back." I said and sigh as I crumpled the paper and threw it behind me, not noticing the dragon was already at my back and also looking at the paper and having a sympathizing look towards me.

I turned around only to face the dragon that was merely inches off my face and was glaring at me...?

Maybe because of the hit he/she got from the wall...well, it's his/her fault anyway.

It growled again.

I said in a bit shaky voice

"A-ah...nice...lizard...?" I said, giving a sheepishly nervous smile then it hit me what I just said that made the dragon growled.

"No! I mean nice drago-Ahh!" as I was about to finish the dragon opens its mouth and swallowed me then flew out in the sky, disappearing from the clouds.

Oh great... just my luck….My apartment was destroyed and I was attacked by a dragon, my siblings ditched me, and then become a dragon bits (being swallowed), then flew off.

What now? Go to another dimension just like the other anime fan fictions are?

I snort.

Yeah right... as if that would happen.

As the dragon flew up for a while, I started looking around inside the dragon stomach.

So far, the only thing that I only saw is that every where were red transparent things are.

Oh well.

I sat in Indian style while wondering why this dragon took me or where is this big lizard taking me from.

And I can't seem to even use my tricks or powers.

I might just ask this dragon why this thing took me. Hey! Nothing will loss to me right? Well... my sanity might loss because I'm asking a freaking lizard that is supposed to not talk.

But oh well~

"Neh! Why did you kidnapped me... well... teen napped me?" Hey! you can't blame me... I'm not a kid anymore and I'm a teenage girl so its teen napped.

...

...

..

I really do have lost my sanity long ago already... I sweat dropped.

The dragon just flew.

I just sat there for a minute then because trying to talk to this dragon is just a waste of energy when suddenly by upper body, my neck and arms birthmarks started to feel like its burning and glowing then.

"AHhhh..." I groaned as I look at my birthmarks that are now glowing for some apparent reason, then the dragon started gliding down the sky and entering a building like that has an opening on its roof...

Wait! It's not a building that has an open roof! It's a dome and it looks…Animated…?

I should really stop watching does things with my cousins. Next time, I might be seeing anime characters by then.

As the dragon body glided over the Dome, its body disperse into a fog like thing as we entered but I'm still carried by it then the painful burning increase, making me lose my consciousness.

'Well this sucks.' I thought till I black out.

* * *

**Hope you like it guys! Please review! And tell me if it's okay or you like it and so that I will continue it!**

**And sorry for the wrong grammars! It's just that I'm having trouble contacting my beta reader so I jsut did my best to make it on my own of this story! Hope you enjoy it!**

**See you next time to the other chapter!**

**OMG! OMG! OMG!**

**The next chapter will show Yusei Fudo! Yeah! Stay on tune or else you'll miss his appearance on the next chapter of this story!**

**Ciao~ bye bye!**


	2. Chapter 2:Welcome to Neo Domino city pt1

**You have to be kidding me?! I'm in Yugioh 5D's world?!**

**Author note: Thanks for the Review guys! Keep reviewing please! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5d's anime if so then I would have Yusei on my own! Haha just joking! And Yes! I finally got to say it!**

**Gokudera: You're an idiot!**

**Aedrian: Hey! How'd you got here?!**

**Gokudera walked out.**

**Aedrian: Jerk! Oh and in this chapter you would find out what Ciel's true eye color is but her hair color will be secret for the mean time, I won't tell you.**

**Because you have to guess it!**

* * *

**Last chapter:**

"_AHhhh..." I groaned as I look at my birthmarks that are now glowing for some apparent reason, then the dragon started gliding down the sky and entering a building like that has an opening on its roof..._

_Wait! It's not a building that has an open roof! It's a dome and it looks…Animated…?_

_I should really stop watching does things with my cousins. Next time, I might be seeing anime characters by then._

_As the dragon body glided over the Dome, its body disperses into a fog like thing as we entered but I'm still carried by it then the painful burning increase, making me lose my consciousness._

'_Well this sucks.' I thought till I black out._

* * *

**Chapter 2: Welcome to Neo Domino City! Part 1**

**Ciel Pov**

...

...

...

...

"This is the end of the show! I active speed spell-The end of storm!" A male voice shouted as my consciousness started to came at me.

"It's all ups to you, Stardust!" Another deep male voice said, sounding familiar to me, making me frown and trying to solve whose voice it is from.

Then a roar...? Came loudly again.

Is it just me or that **that** today seems to fate me that I would be hearing a lot of roars from now on?

"Now this will be the end of the show... Trap card, activate! Ahh!" the second male voice said but I still can't see because my consciousness wasn't still fully on my grasp, causing me not to open my eyes.

"hnn..." I groaned as my marks started to burn again and making the consciousness that I earned so far to fade away.

My hearing now were merely buzzing noises because of my lack of consciousness.

"AHH!" I screamed because of the burning on my marks increases its pains and a roar came making my screams to be covered by it.

Soon it's stopped and the buzzing and loud sounds stopped also.

And I started feeling like I was falling and the pain subsidized for a while but it faded soon and no more burning feelings was in my body, though I still feel weak.

Soon, I have regained my consciousness and I opened my eyelids and took my surroundings quickly and sure thing, I was falling straight on the ground but not fast because it's feels like something is carrying me while falling and taking me down.

I flip in mid-air, pointing my feet towards the ground and landed gracefully behind a crater or a small volcano shape.

Some smoke was around the area but I can still see through it because it's not that thick.

I panted as my breathing became rag, making me put my hands on my knees, feeling my consciousness started to fade again because of the strained that my body suddenly took.

"A-Ah... Its burns... What is this thing?!" I heard someone said over my left side and some shuffles can be heard then it stopped.

I turned towards the direction are and what I saw really shocked me.

There standing and holding his glowing mark right arm was none other than, the main character of the popular anime Yu-Gi-Oh 5d's, the one and only, the satellites shooting star, **Yusei Fudo**!

YEAH!

...

….

…

Really? Did I just become an MC because of the speech that I just gave in my head while saying who I saw was Yusei Fudo...?

Never mind...

I stared at him in disbelief, my breathing stopped but then came slowly as he stared at me in the eyes, too.

Damn... I do admit in my head that he's good-looking character in TV's but in reality he's really hot and drop dead gorgeous!

Damn it! I'm starting to become a fan girl!

I broke contact with him and shook my head.

This isn't possible! How can even a real person be on an anime world?!

In fan fiction it can be but not in really life!

Then last night thoughts hit me.

_I sighed, closed my eyes and started thinking of that anime that my siblings just watched. _

_Yusei Fudo... the person immediately came to my mind when I thought of that anime_

_I'm actually interested in him because of how he help Aki to free herself or something that he help her to and make her realize that she's not a monster and make her be herself again other than being the witch she is._

_I wonder if that Yusei guy will also help me become my true self, free me, make me realize that all I'm thinking right now that I'm a demon will be wrong and help me to forgive myself just like what he did to that Aki person, if I were to meet him. _

_..._

_..._

_I just hope someone like him will help me too... help me relieve my suffering since my parents pass away._

_Help me to make myself free off this chain that I put myself into that I can't seem to take it off because of the __**accident**__ that my parents and I happened in the pass._

_..._

_..._

_What did I ever do to have this fate from the beginning anyway!?_

_I bitterly laughed more and more tears fell out of my eyes while their close..._

_"How stupid... how stupid of me to even think of that stupid wish would come true..." I sobbed quietly._

_"...I wish...I just...want too... someone...someone...would help me out of this... and this pain in my chest...what do I have to do... Just to have that one person come to me and take all this suffering..." _

...

...

..

Now that I think about it...

….

..

**OH~ HOLY MOTHER OF COW!**

I did wish it!

**STUPID WISH! I CURSES YOU!**

**...**

**...**

Yes, I did wish it but I didn't really thought of it that I'm actually being sent in an anime world and really meet Yusei Fudo in real life!

Man! This is going to be a mess!

Damn it! I might change something in this anime because of my arrival here or worse! Like Yusei might lose some matches or such or worse... HE might fall in love with Jack!

Ah! This is the worst of all!

Wait...speaking of Jack ... if Yusei here then Jack might...

...

I slowly move my head at my right, my head moving in a robotic movement...

'_Oh please don't! Oh please don't! If he's here, I might loss it'_ I thought.

...

...

Damn it! The king of Diva was there!

And sure enough he's there, staring at me, too.

Me and Jack have an eye contact and immediately I growled at him in my throat, not sure if he can even hear it,

I scowled at him and throwing some cold dagger glares at his direction.

You might be wondering why I'm so angry at him... well… Because I just feel like it!

And also his a jerk in the beginning of the anime and I think this time, where the time I came too, is also its first season and where they battled in Kaiba dome when Yusei just arrive from satellites.

Man, I'm starting to really lose my sanity and started thinking that I'm crazy because I'm imagining that I'm seeing Yusei and Jack, who was an anime character, in real life!

Hey! Kei! Wake up!

WAKEY, WAKEY!

...

...

...

Okay...I think that won't work...

...

...

Relax Kei! This is just a dream! This is just a dream! This is just a...

...

**THE HELL IT'S NOT!**

If this is a dream then I wouldn't have felt like my marks are burning!

Oh God! I really did lost my sanity now and I think I'm starting to go crazy!

Quick someone call 911 or the mental hospital and make me forget this nightmare before I go rampaging, thinking that I'm starting to go crazy!

...

...

..

Okay~ Maybe living with those Idiots and making me watched those anime really did rubbed their attitude on me already and making me lose my sanity.

* * *

**Somewhere in our world**

As Ciel Siblings was talking to some models and managers, presidents and etc. They suddenly sneezed, putting them into an awkward moment...

But immediately recovered from it by saying that they were cold because of the trip they have to go through because of the sudden call they got and those fool people bought it and started pitying and sympathizing them.

_'Damn you, too, who the hell was talking behind our backs!"_ the four siblings curse as they put fake smiling faces on their face.

* * *

**Back to Ciel**

Ugh... I started breathed heavily and broke contact from Jack.

My mark started to glow more and the mark was growing more and more and wrapping itself on my hands and neck, exposing to the two people, who were standing both of my side to see it.

They gasped.

And I guess it's because of the marks that I have that were now glowing and stretching and wrapping itself on my body.

Even if I wore my black jacket it still showed and for some reason my jacket sleeves were rolled up till my elbows.

My fingerless gloves and choker were gone, too.

Oh great! Just great!

I gasped as my body started throbbing , numbing my mind even more and it feels like my body was tearing and falling apart...

Damn it! maybe it's because of the sudden strains that my body went through all of a sudden that my body can't take it that's why it's started to increase the pain that was only supposed to numb my body not my head.

I fell on my knees while my hands were holding my shoulders as if holding it together to make it stopped from falling.

My head started spinning and it's feels heavy, making it hard for me to think .

I heard someone speak to me, footsteps were coming on my way and felt someone's hands on my shoulders.

Kuso! the pain is increasing even more than I expected it would be and I can't take it anymore. I'm sure I'll pass out anytime soon because of the pain my body was coming through.

But before I pass out I said to Yusei even though I'm not sure if he could hear me or if he's on a hearing range beside me.

"G...Go...before sec-security... can come...g-go...run..." I groaned before I black out.

Curses!

* * *

**Yusei Pov**

As Jack and I duel, a Red Crimson dragon sudden appeared between my stardust and Jack's dragon.

My eyes and Jack's turned red but we still continued our duel.

After that, the red crimson dragon appeared, it shake the Dome.

Jack activates his speed spell, The end of storm while I also active my trap Meteor stream, I could have won our duel if it isn't for us and our duel runner spinning wildly out of control when a sudden gust of wind came.

And there's a black out. The dragon soars above the Stadium spreading its wings to form a symbol before it disappeared.

I got up and notice that my right arms was glowing, I removed my gloves and stared at it before I stood up so that I could see Jack but I saw someone between us.

A girl, who appeared out of nowhere, and was breathing heavily, I couldn't make out of her, at first, because of the smokes but when she looked at me my breath stopped.

She looks... beautiful and stunning and part of it was because of her eyes, a cat-like eyes, color in orange and her waist length hair was black hair.

She has a pale but creamy white skin and has a figure that all girls would die for.

She wore a black jacket that was rolled up, brown polo and a loose black jeans and black and white shoes.

**(A/N: her eyes were Ryoma's eyes but it also look like a bit of Tsuna's in reborn when he's in hyper mode and yes, the color of her eyes is orange just like when Tsuna is in his HDWM but still has that cat-like eyes features still.)**

I can't seem to take my eyes of off her eyes because it's beautiful and entrancing .

Her eyes widen and looked away, shaking her head and making me frown a bit.

Then she looked at where Jack was and glared at him, I raised an eyebrow.

Those she knows him...?

Well... Yeah...Jack might be the king and were popular but why did she glared at him?

...

...

She then started panting heavily and broke contact with Jack.

I gasped, even Jack did, because we saw that some marks on her upper body to her neck and arms were glowing and were stretching and wrapping more itself on her hands and neck, even though her clothes were dark colors it still showed.

I heard her gasped and fell to her knees; her hand on her shoulder and her face has a pain expression.

"Are you okay?" I asked but she seems she didn't hear it.

I walked over to her as Jack did, too.

I put my hands over her shoulders, a tingling feeling came up to me and I shivered slightly .

"Are you okay?" I asked again and again it seems like she didn't hear me.

Then I heard her say in a low voice.

"G...Go...before sec-security... can come...go...run..." she said before she passed out.

Soon enough, security came and took me away from her and taking her and Jack in an ambulance and me, going to the Facility.

I just hope she's okay.

* * *

**Jack Pov**

As the Security came up and took me and the girl to the hospital to be treated before they sent to my apartment, I looked at her face while the people treated us.

She has a high cheek bone but it complemented on her face, her eyes are sharp when I saw her looked at me.

It's a cat-like eyes, colored in orange that seemed to paralyze me when she gave me a glaring look but I still found it entrancing and pretty because of its sharpness and its looks that it gave out of her.

It seems to give the aura that it has its authority or like it tells you to give her its respect.

I can't seem to explain everything about it but when you look at it you can't seem to take your eyes of off her and that you're going to be attached to her.

She has a black waist length hair that was wavy. She has a figure that girl would have loved to have and all in all she looks pretty.

Hey! It's not like I'm falling for her or something but it's like I have to protect her like a brother would do and I feel like I'm already attached to her being or feeling that I have to be her brother.

I looked at her Birthmarks and saw that it was still there and stayed on her body.

I sighed in relief because the doctors and nurses didn't freak out of it, maybe they think it was a tattoos or something but either way it was good thing they didn't freak out.

I stared at her for a moment before I passed out because sleep over took me as the doctors still continued on their things on treating us.

* * *

**Back to the original Pov (Ciel Pov)**

_In side of her mind or her dream_

I woke up, as my eyelids flew open.

I look around and saw that I was floating underneath the water in an all white room…well…seems like it because what I was laying on was water like thingy.

It's like when Naruto was inside of his mind.

Cool...huh...Nah~

I stood up as I took more of my surrounding. Everything were colored in white, all the walls were as the water underneath me are colored in blue and crimson red mixed together.

I took a few steps forward and stopped when that dragon, that took me, appeared in front of me.

But this time I just looked at it in the eyes.

Suddenly, I started feeling angry towards this dragon.

"What do you want?" I asked in a calm voice but the malice was still noticeable, I was startled by it but didn't show it.

The dragon just stared at me before it lowered its head.

"_**I don't blame you when you suddenly started feeling so angry towards me." **_The dragon said in a female, motherly voice that it's startled me, not only that but also how she knows my feelings even though it only showed how I feel in the outside a little.

I remained silent, still confused why.

The dragon continued.

"_**I know how you feel because we are in the same body."**_ She said.

Okay...? is she some mind reader? Because she just answered my thought.

"What do you mean?" I asked, feeling more confused at what she said.

"_**What I mean is that you're my host and eyes and that I'm in your body...In a simple way.. I'm the one who put you into your suffering."**_ She said as she lowered her body and head towards me.

I stared at her with wide eyes as I started gritting my teeth, feeling that to want to kill someone into pulp and tearing them apart because of what she just said to me.

I clench my fist as I tried to control my anger.

"You mean… You're the reason why I have this _**curses**_ that I can control!... that curses me all through my life!" I yelled, now getting what she really means and now I'm really starting to feel angry and wanting to kill this dragon.

"…_**Hai."**_ She said a little hesitant.

"Why?"

"…" She didn't answer as she looks away from my glare.

"Why the hell you'd pick me?!…. I'm just a human and not from this world you sent me!"

The dragon then turned to me.

"_**I'm so sorry my child… if I would have known that you would go through such pain …I would have sealed your abilities by then and let you have a normal life before going back to your real world… and let it be out by then…"**_ She said.

I was confused again by what she said. What does she mean by getting me to my real world? Does that mean that I'm not really from my world?

But that's impossible! Then how did my parents go to my world if we're not from that world?!

If I'm from this world then does that mean I'll stay here?

... No!

But that just impossible!

….

What does she mean by it and all she just said?

"What do you mean?!" I yelled after her and I know that I'm starting to wake up as she started fading.

"_**Soon my child…soon…You'll know…"**_ was the last thing it said before she really banished from my sight.

But I still yelled after her.

My emotion spilling… but that didn't matter if this is about me and why she pick me!

If it's her fault why my childhood was painful then I have the right to be angry and know everything about it why!

"**Damn it! Damn you! Hey! Don't you just go and disappeared like that! If it's your fault why I have to go through **_**that **_**then I have the right to know! OI! Are you even listening?! Come back here and tell me! Tell me why! Why do I have to go through **_**that**_**? OI! TELL ME!"** I scream and as I finish, everything turned to white and engulf me and soon blackness fell.

I slowly open my eyes, my eyelids fluttering and as I open them and saw my bedroom ceiling.

"This is my room…right…?" I asked in no one in particular.

….

...

Was it all that was just a dream or I'm still dreaming?

Before I could dwell on my thoughts, someone talked to me.

"Of course this is your room, you silly sister of mine~" A familiar voice said as my eyes widen and sat up abruptly, turning towards the direction of the voice that came from.

Espe... and she's smiling at me with her eyes close.

Wait! If this is my room then is it all that happen just a dream?

"…huh…" was the only thing that I can say as I'm still loss at words.

"Happy birthday Ciel" suddenly, the room change and it was now our living room this time and it was decorated with different decors for a birthday party.

Wait…birthday…?

It isn't my birthday yet.

I looked around and saw all my siblings were around me, smiling but their eyes were shadowed.

"What are you waiting for?! Blow the candles already and make a wish!" the twins said in their always perfect unison.

I look at them, confuse before looking at the table that was in front of me and saw that there **was **a cake sitting in front of me but the candles…it only has…5…?

"Um…why are there only 5 candles?" I asked, and looked at them as I sweat dropped because they just smiled before turning to the cake.

"Ara~ isn't it? Can't you remember? Your 5 years old now and your wish to have another normal childhood have been granted." Espe said.

I turned to her and looked at her in disbelief with my eyes big.

Suddenly, I felt myself shrinking. I looked at my body and saw that I was in a five years old body.

My eyes became even bigger and just did the only thing I know.

I yelled.

Before fainting.

* * *

**Back to Reality**

"AHH!" I screamed as I sat up abruptly. My hands removed the covers, which were lying on top of my body, in the process.

I was breathing so hard that I was sweating bullets on the back.

Man, that was a weird and scary dream! If that really happen I would have really lose it.

So caught up in my own thoughts and that dream, I didn't notice someone was sitting beside my bed.

"Are you okay?" the person asked, startling the hell out of me and making me jolt out of the bed.

I yelped in surprise as I slammed my body on the floor, making a loud 'thud' and the person sweat dropped.

"Damn… that hurts…" I groaned as I sat up and rubbing my back and my head where it was aching and looked at the person, who asked me so sudden that causes me to land on the other side of the bed.

And Guess who it was?

…..

….

..

"Are you okay?" He asked again as I just stared at him.

Silence came between us as I just shut up.

"...oh...you might know me but I'm Jack Atlas and yours is?." Jack said once he had enough of the silent and staring treatment.

…..okay….?

…..

I smirked mentally...

Maybe it might be fun if I prank him for a while and keep my façade on so it would be safe. He wouldn't know it was me who would do those future pranks on him because he wouldn't think that I'm not that type of person if I put my façade.

And … I would really do that just for a little revenge for what he did for Yusei and for being a jerk in the first season of the anime and just for fun and those who dislike his personality in the first season, will now have their revenge on him by me doing it.

…

hehehe….

"Oi" He said, trying to snapped me but I didn't

…..

Wait! What if this is just a dream...

…

Well… the impact on my fall kind of hurt…but…..just for precaution.

I raised my right hand into fist, making Jack raised a brow.

Before Jack knew what I was doing I brought my fist to my cheek, punching the hell out of me with a small 'thud' and falling again from the impact.

Jack stood up from his sit with wide and disbelief eyes because of what I just did and looking at me, crazy.

Ouch…I regret it doing that now...

...

...

...

And Yup... this really is the reality, now.

I heard shuffles from the other side as Jack walked around to me and checking my cheek.

"What are you doing?!Are you okay?" He asked and I looked at him disbelief.

Did he… did he just asked me if I'm okay? And was he just worried about me?

Okay….Maybe the pain and my punch isn't enough for me to tell that this is reality or not.

Anyway…

"Did … did you just asked me if I'm okay?... Why?" I asked as I regained my composure and putting my façade.

Jack look at me like I got insane… well, who wouldn't be?!

I just asked him why he asked me if I'm okay!

Jack opened his mouth to speak.

"Of course I would. Why wouldn't I when you suddenly fell and punch yourself like a lunatic crazy person." Jack pointed straight to the point.

My eyebrow twitch at how bluntly he is.

Anyway, let just ignore that... as I looked around.

"Where am I?" I asked as I stood up. Jack also stood up and looked at me again like I really had gone insane and had grown another head.

"You don't remember where you are?"

I turned around to look at him, now it's my time to look at him like he'd gone insane.

"…no. I wouldn't have asked you if I didn't" A thick angry mark appeared at his head before breathing heavily and sighed.

Maybe controlling himself...?

"You really don't know?" he asked again.

I stared at him blankly.

"..." I didn't answer as I just looked around.

The bed that I just laid on was a big king sized bed, colored in blue and white sheets, just what I like if it was my bed.

In the right side of it, where the side I fell, was a big window, showing a swimming pool outside with trees, plants, grasses and you name it, it like a garden.

The pool was big, shape in a rectangular, at the other side of it where it has fine grass. It a garden where it has tables and chairs for you to have some tea if you want to and do some stuff in there or relax.

The trees were big enough for shades when you go into the garden tables.

And if you looked at the other side more, there was a big area where it has a big track for practicing in motorcycle and there's also some separate parts that has tennis courts on with walls if you're just practicing by yourself.

It also has different dueling areas in there, too.

Cool. I wonder who own this place. Only rich people can have this big place.

Now, I looked around inside of the room, of where I was, more.

Some in places were big closets with white doors; some have big doors, maybe for the bathrooms or to go to another room.

The carpet color was cream color and it's soft. In the middle of this big bed room were a big living room where it has couches, tables and big flat TV screen that were designed like in five stars hotels but more beautiful than in five-star are.

The big flat screen is black and the one of the couches colors were brown and black, but it was organized in a good way that the two complemented together.

Then the opposite of the bed direction, was also windowed. Well, it seems like the living room of this bedroom is windowed with white, blue and black glass.

Some of the things that were in the living room were CD's, CD players, computer table with a big computer and black Laptops, that was neatly cleaned and place, books that was in a shelves and you name it. Some of the things that were in the tables were technologies like iPods, I phones and etc.

Jack then interrupted me from surveying more.

"It's your room and house." I stopped and my eyes widen from what I just heard.

I looked at him then around the room then him.

"What?" I asked still not believing that this rich and big room and THIS house is mine!

"It's your house and room. Don't you remember?" He said again.

"No" I replied flatly. "I don't remember having a house or room like this!" I said as I looked around, just as Jack was about to talk, someone came into the room.

It's Rex Goodwin and his servant clown.

Man, this is going to be a long day and I'm already tired of all this surprises and shocking new. What else is there to be shock and surprising more!?

Goodwin bowed as he walked towards us, Lazar snickering and I looked at him with my serious and stoic eyes, no emotion showing.

"Miss Murakami, how are you? Are you okay to even out of your bed?" Good said in his 'oh-so-calm-and friendly' voice.

I looked at him in shocked.

How the hell did he know my name?! I didn't even live in this world! Let alone told anyone here about my name.

I glared at him. No one should know my name because I'm not from here but how did he? Is he some mind reader dude or a creepy stalker for knowing my name?

"How… did you know my name?" I asked, my voice low with suspicions but enough for the others to hear.

Goodwin blinks at me and Yeager looked at me like I gone lunatic but Goodwin snapped and coughed before talking again.

"Of course, I would know you're name, Miss Murakami. You're the only daughter of Mr. and , one of the highest company presidents here in Neo Domino City which is the Sky Company* and your Uncle Rowel is the one who is temporary leading it because you're not off your age, yet, to inherit it." Goodwin explained as I stared in shock at what I just heard.

**(A/N: the company name and the company itself are just made up!)**

Jack looked at my shock face, puzzled.

"Why are you shock?" Jack asked as I turned to him.

"I….I don't know that I'm a daughter of one of the company here and let alone a famous and highest one!" my voice rose slightly as I started to become more confused.

EH! This is so confusing now!

Goodwin then continued before I gone insane and before I rampaging.

"It's no surprise that you don't know about it. Maybe you have an amnesia because of your sudden disappearance 9 years ago, Miss Murakami."

He said as I give him a looked that said 'what?' and the two people in the room look shock at the information.

Okay! I'm also shock and more confuse now because…

First, I am known here and I don't know about it.

Second, I'm a president daughter of a high company

And Third, **I have no Idea what is going on now!**

He sighed at my confusion.

"I tell all about it and the one you want to know, Miss Murakami after your done being check and ready." He said, bowing, before he walked out of the room with his servant clown, snickering, in his tail immediately, leaving me alone with Jack while I'm still in the state of shock and confusion at what I just heard.

Jack pats me in the back and look at him.

"Just go and change then eat after the doctors are done checking up on you then we'll go to Goodwin so that you'll know everything you want to know." He said as he started walked out of the room too, giving me some privacy but I stopped him.

"Wait..." I said as Jack turned around to face me.

I contemplated if I should ask it or not but then decided to ask him. Nothing will loss to me, right?

I looked up at him and said "Why are you… being so nice to me?" I asked as I stared at him, skeptically.

Why ask that question?

Well, he's being nice to me when he just saw me in the Kaiba dome and let alone he didn't know my name or all about me. I wait for his answer as he looked at me and I waited patiently and readily for his answer, why.

Maybe he wants something from me or what's not.

He shrugged and said "I just feel like it." I anime fell at his answer.

Man! So much for being ready! Then something hit me. I stood up and asked again. "How many days did I sleep?"

"Three days." He said, I stared at him as my mouth was left open. Three freaking long days?! But it felt just like hours to me!

…..

RELAX~ KEI~ every...thing...will be okay...just sigh.

I sighed and looked at him as he was about to turn again and left the room but before he really left I answered his last question that he asked me.

"…I'm…Ciel Kei Murakami, by the way."

* * *

**Sorry for the wrong Grammars. I can't contact my beta.**

**Hope you like it! Review please! And guess what hair color does Ciel Kei have! Here are some answers that I would give but one answer is only correct.  
**

**a.)green**

**b.)white**

**c.)blond**

**d.)brown**

**Which one is the real hair color of Ciel Kei?! Wait for your answers and I'll tell you which is correct in the future by then! Ciao~**


End file.
